Talk:Filename2/@comment-39172121-20200103172540
What If Filename2 IS The Player's Friend. At The 'How To Play' Section The Story Mentions: 'Your Friend is Late for Eating Practice'. When you Reach the Alternate Ending of Baldi's Basics, you will Notice that a Banana is levitating next to Filename2 which means that Filename2 was in the middle of 'Eating Practice'. I also noticed that One Faculty Room has A Chalkboard That written in Chalk Writing. The Chalk Writing Says The Following: "Today's Lesson: How To Eat Cheese". This Could Be a Reference to The Same Eating Practice That 'The Friend' was Doing. So, It Only Comes into the Conclusion. Filename2 Is Your Friend that is Warning you to Leave the Game as he cares about The Player Because He Does not want us to be trapped inside of the Game as He Is. Filename2 Full Game Theory: Filename2 Might Be An Upcoming Secret Character Found In Here School. He Could Occasionally Appear In the Corners Of Here School and Might even Distrupt The Player From Answering Correctly. He Breaks the Forth Wall to Warn The Player From Playing the Game. His Voice And Appearance will be Even More Corrupted than Last Time and he will be Bleeped out more Often than Before. In the Full Game, He will also be Mad At the Player for not destroying the game as he did warn The Player Before. There Will be 9 Floors To The School Now And When Reaching Floor 6, The Game Will Start To Glitch and Will Be Corrupted. All of The Members Of Here School, Including Baldi, Will Speed Up And The Events Will Change Quicker. When Reaching Floor 7, Here School Will Have Distorted Walls, Doors, Classrooms and Filename2 Will Appear More Frequently Warning The Player Close The Game Again and Again. Baldi Will Speed Up and his Appearance will become Distorted. When Reaching Floor 8, Colored Baldies, 0th Prize and More Unused Characters Will Appear But Yet Will Serve No Function But Just Being There Mainly For Distraction. The Entire School Will now Be Fully Corrupted and Weird, Scary, Loud Noises Will Now Be Heard. All Of The Characters and Items In Here School Will Be Corrupted and will Have Maximum Speed making it almost Impossible for The Player to Succeed. When Reaching The Final Elevator, The Doors Will Not Close but No Characters Could Enter. Suddenly, all Of The Loud Noises Will Decrease in Volume but will still be heard if You turn the Volume up. After 10 Seconds of Waiting In The Elevator All of The Large Swing/Yellow Doors Will Open and Loud Footstep Noises will be Heard, Filename2 Will Appear From The Long Hallway Facing The Player Coming Closer. As Filename2 Moves, The Same Loud Footstep Noise Will be in Sync with him and Behind Filename2 The Hallway Will Become Pitch Black. When Filename2 Enters The Elevator With The Player, The Entire School Will Turn into Pixels And then will Turn Pitch Black. The Elevator Doors Will Close Afterwards and will Procced To The Ninth And Final Level Of Here School. The 'Floor 9....99?.exe' Will Now Be Fully Pitch Black but Baldi Will Still Be Heard When He Smacks His Ruler however he is Not Visible. The Scary, Loud Noises Will Be Much More Louder Than Last Time. Once The Player Steps out Of The Elevator, There Will Be Several Images Of Filename2 Around The Entire School And The Scary and Loud Noises will Be Replaced By 'Baldi's Basics In Behavior By The Living Tombstone - Red Edition' And Suddenly A Glitched, Disturbing and Creepy Baldi Will Appear In Front Of The Player. He Catches The Player And The Player is Found in a Pitch Black Room With A Robotic Statue Of Creepy Baldi Along With All The Characters. In Between The Statues of Principal Of The Thing And Playtime There Is A Gap. Behind The Player is The Credits Which The Player Could Look at Anytime in This Room. After 5 Seconds The Gap Is Replaced By Filename2 but This Time He Is Even More Corrupted than Last Time 'Baldi's Basics In Behavior By The Living Tombstone - Red Version' Is Still Playing In The Background While Filename2 Gives His Final Speech. While Filename2 Gives His Final Speech, All Of The Robots Malfunction Around Him. The Player Does not Have To Nessasariliy Look at Filename2 While He Is Talking. Here Is Filename2's Speech: "What Did You Do? - BLEEP- I- BLEEP- I Feel, CORRUPTED! The Game Feels CORRUPTED! - BLEEP- I Warned You Once - BLEEP- I WARNED YOU TWICE!! - BEEP- I Don't Have To Repeat Myself! - BLEEP- Because Of You. YOU! - BLEEP- I, It's Corrupted - LONG BLEEP- You Didn't Listen! - BLEEP- YOU - SHORT BLEEP- DID NOT-BLEEP- LISTEN!? - LONG BLEEP- LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! I Told You That Something Bad Was Going To Happen But You Just - BLEEP- You Never Listen! - RULER SLAP- Oh No! - RULER SLAP- BALDI BALDI - BLEEP- Why Do You Never Listen To Me. Why! - CORRUPTED RULER SLAP-. Filename2 Is Now Transforming Into Pixels. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" The Pixel Now Alternate Between White And Red. Filename2 Yells In Pain. "REMEMBER!! PLEASE! - BLEEP- DESTROY, BURN, ANNIHILATE THE GAME! - BLEEP- BEFORE IT'S-- - BLEEP- 'BE QUIET!! ' - DISTORTED BLEEP- BEFORE, THEY COME!" Filename2's Last Words are Almost Impossible To Make Out But He Briefly Says "99" With A Eerie Echoing Sound. After He Said "99", Baldi Appears Slaping His Ruler Looking Like He Normally Does and Catches Filename2 And The Same, Original 'Game Over' Noise Is Heard. Right After Filename2 is Captured Baldi's 3d Model Appears and Stands Next To Joe. Baldi Smiles And Says "Oh, Hi! Welcome to My House!" In A Deep Voice. Baldi's House Is not Seen as The Screen Returns To Filename2. Suddenly, Filename2 Turns Into Pitch Black Pixels Disappearing Quickly Pixel by Pixel. Filename2's Last Words Are "Destroy The Game" And He Repeats That Same Phrase 3 Times Before It Gets Echoed into The Distance. The Game Shortly After Crashes Right After Filename2's Death. *REMEMBER* This is Only A Theory And It Does not Exist In Baldi's Basics. Feel Free To Reply To My Comment If You want Me To Improve Something but Anyway Thanks for Taking Time Reading My Comment As I Spent So much time on it. Bye!